


Gives you hell

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Sorry guys, have fun, i can't help my angst, injuries, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Halloween sucks in Gotham. Most villain’s thought that it was the perfect time for a hostile takeover. This year, having mostly wrapped up any looming catastrophes, Jason was on his way home, when he heard a scream.Mistake number one.





	1. Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked

Oct. 31, 2015

Gotham City.

Jason was done, Halloween was two hours from being over and he just wanted to sleep. The entire month had run him ragged and he was wishing that he had stayed out of Gotham this entire goddamned month. He could’ve been hanging out with Kori and Roy, but here he was, trying to stop Scarecrow from releasing a potent amount of fear gas into the city.

He stood on top of one of the many dilapidated buildings near Crime Alley, the latest reports showing that the ass was last seen here. He dropped down to the ground when he heard a shriek, expecting to stop an attack, but instead, a needle hit his wrist between where the gloves and sleeves met.

There was no fade, only instant darkness.

——

When I woke up, I was in a warehouse, tied to a chair, stripped of my gear. I groaned lightly as I opened my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. My groan must’ve been noticed though, as a flurry of voices started up.

The voices were familiar, and I turned my head towards the source to find out that i hadn’t been the only one captured tonight. Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, Black Bat, and Robin were all sat in a semicircle, about five feet apart from one another. I, however, was in the middle, making I the center of attention when I woke up.

“Hood, are you okay?” Tim.

“Little wing!” Dick.

“Okay, little brother?” Cass.

I nodded. “Could you guys keep it down? _Killer_ headache here.” I told them, and all of them quieted down, even Damian, which I found weird, but brushed it off. “So, does anyone know where we are? Cause I’d really like to be in bed before dawn.”

“Well, it might be a little late, but I know that we aren’t far from Crime Alley, I saw my old house on the way here.” Stephanie told us, and she got a few stares after. “ _What_ , i was playing dead and they didn’t tint their windows enough!”

“Okay, does anyone know who nabbed us then?” Tim asked, pointedly looking at Batgirl, and I snickered.

Stephanie shook her head. “There was nothing to tell them apart from any regular thug, so I’m pretty sure that it’s not Joker, but other than that, no clue.”

“Well, at least.” I grumbled, before checking the waistband of my jeans for my emergency razor, grinning when I found it. Quietly, I started to saw through the ropes when I heard it.

Ticking.

“Guys, I think we need to get out of here sooner rather than later.” I told them, almost through the ropes around my wrist. They looked at me like I was crazy, which, well, wasn’t to far off.

“What on earth are you on about Hood?” Damian snapped at me, and I grinned.

“Listen very closely, what do you hear?” the realization dawned on their faces after a few moments of pure silence interrupted by slow ticks. “That’s right kiddies, someone left a present.” At that moment, two things happened.

One, I finished getting my wrists free.

And two, Scarecrow entered the warehouse.

I watched warily as he approached our group, growling when he brushed past the babybat. “Well, hello to you too, Hood, how are you?” He asked, coming to stand directly in front of me.

“Terrible after seeing your ugly ass mug.” I told him and he frowned.

“Come now, I thought you’d be much more cooperative considering that I have the rest of the birds at my disposal. After all, wouldn’t want to have another accident like in Ethiopia, would we?” I acted surprised, and he hummed. “Oh, didn’t you know? Everyone in Arkham knows that you were the second Robin that the Joker killed. And to come back later on, you know how the man hates a ruined joke.” He told us conversationally, and my eyes narrowed.

“Yes, he told all of us how you were delivered to him nicely by your own mother, before he clipped your wings. I wonder, if you would do that for your own mother, what would you do for the rest of your little brood?” He asked me, as I ignored the shocked gasps from the others in the room.

“Yes, yes, we get it, you’re a villain, you’re monologuing, fear me, blah blah blah.” I told him, grinning. “Please get to the point.”

He growled and grabbed my face, and I acted as if my hands were still bound. “Don’t talk back to me, boy. My point is that if you don’t do as I say, your friends here will have to watch as i try every new serum I have made since I last encountered you.”

“So, what do ya want?” I asked him, seeing the looks of concern on the others faces, inwardly snorting.

“You know what, nevermind. You’re boring.” As I said this, I swung the razor into his arm, making him stagger back in pain.

I grinned before undoing the rope at my feet. Scarecrow was up a moment later, running towards me. I ducked underneath his arm, coming up on the other side and snapping it, running to Tim.

I had grabbed another small razor from the seam of my pants before quickly cutting his wrists free, and together we freed the rest of them. Scarecrow was getting up again, and before anyone could react, he pulled a pistol, aiming for Steph. If it hit, she was a goner.

It was like the world was in slow motion as I ran in front of the blonde. The bullet tore through my chest, a searing pain following a split second later. I fell, clutching my chest as yells erupted around me, as well as the shattering of glass.

This time, I faded out of consciousness as a familiar pair of bat ears filled my vision.


	2. I could really use a wish right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad ending to a sad story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and character death ahead, be warned! Also, please leave a comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say. Have a wonderful day and/or night depending on when you read this!

Jason came back to consciousness in the backseat of the batmobile. His head was in the lap of Red Robin, with Robin underneath his legs, and Nightwing in shotgun. Jason groaned when he was reminded why he was there as the pain in his chest made itself known. 

He got dejavu as chatter started up as people realized he was awake. “Jason!” Tim exclaimed, and Jason winced at the loud noise.

“Tone it down a little bit, Timmers. What’s the damage?” The second Robin asked, noticing that his breath sounded wet, which meant that he had probably punctured a lung. Shit.

Damian was speaking now, and Jason made the effort to look at him, even though it seemed to be much harder than usual. “The damage Todd, is a bullet lodged in your chest, about an inch away from your heart. From the sounds of it, you have a punctured lung and you have lost a large amount of blood.” The youngest rattled off, and Jason didn’t have the heart to point out how his voice shook.

“Damn, is blondie alright?”

“Steph is fine, you’re the only one that is hurt because of your stupidity.” Dick was obviously upset, his hands shaking and his eyes showed the beginning of tears.

Jason’s breathing began to slow, and his vision was darkening. “Hey now Dickie bird, I thought you were supposed to be the nice one?”  The injured man coughed heavily, groaning when he saw blood. “Ok, I’m gonna take a quick nap, let me know when we’re there, ok? Let me know.”

That immediately made all of them start yelling.

“Oh no you don’t! Not again!” Dick.

“Don’t you dare, Todd.” Damian.

“Jay, please.” Tim

“Jason.” Bruce.

Wait, Bruce? Jason asked himself, wondering when he got there.

“Hey B. You do me a favour? Call T if I don’t get back up. She has my will.” Bruce’s face tightened as his hands clenched the steering wheel.

“You’ll be fine, just stay awake.” Came the order, and Jason laughed, which turned into a coughing fit.

Once he recovered, he spoke. “Always so optimistic. It’s funny, isn’t it? Dark bat, light outlook.” He yawned again, but it turned into a gasp of pain halfway through. “Fuck that hurts.”

“Tt. Stop being an imbecile and stop speaking. You are obviously only hurting yourself more.” Damian told him.

Jason stared at the youngest’s face, noticing how Talia’s genetics softened the kid’s jawline. He smiled at the thought of Talia. “You know brat, yer mom would be so proud of ya.” He said, even as he felt Damian stiffen. “Following in yer dad’s footprints and everything. Keep it up, okay?”  The kid nodded at him, his age showing through for once as he looked lost.

“Timmers, I’m sorry. You were a better Robin than I ever was, and I can’t believe that I didn’t see it for so long. You were never a replacement.” Tim was running shaky hands through his hair now.

“Wha-” Red Robin cut himself off for a second, voice shaky. “Thanks Jay, you have no idea how much that means to me.” He says, and Jason can see how Tim’s eyes are misting, even with his vision getting fuzzy.

“I think I might have some. Jason rolls his head over to Dick, who is practically sitting on the middle console now, turned to face the back seat. “I’m glad you were my big brother. Couldn’t’ve asked for better, big bird.”

Dick was already crying, sensing where this was going. “Jaybird, Littlewing, you can’t do this. Please. We can’t lose you again.” He pleaded, and Jason wished that he deserved how much they all cared.

“B.” Jason continued though, as if Dick hadn’t even spoken. “”Br- dad.” Through his muddled brain, he registered a few clicks before a once familiar face in his vision. “Hey.”

“Jason.” Bruce breathed, holding a hand on Jason’s cheek. “You’ll be okay.” He told him for the second time that night.

Jason smiled, toothy and wide like he did while he was Robin. It felt wrong to Bruce though, as it was marred by the blood staining his boy’s teeth. “I thought you told me to not lie. You’re being a bit hypocritical, B.” Jason coughed again, and Bruce could only watch as he hacked up a gob of blood. “I, just wanna let you know, that it’s not your fault dad, not any of it. I would have never been able to do as much good as I did if it weren’t for you.”

“You know, those couple of years I spent at the manor were the best of my life. I wouldn’t trade those days for the world. You were the best dad I could ask for.” He saw black dots enter his vision as his lungs acted up again.

“We’re almost there Jaylad-” The spots were becoming bigger, starting to block out Bruce’s concerned face. “-just stay awake.” Only specs of light remained, and he wanted to one last thing to Bruce, his father.

“Bye, dad. Love you.”

```````````

A week later, it was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. There was a small gathering around a newly dug hole in the private Wayne graveyard. It was quiet, no one was crying, just staring into the ground as the casket was lowered. Most of them left soon after, the hurt of realizing how they realized that he wouldn’t be coming back this time, like they all had before.

One by one, they had all exited the graveyard, until there was only one man sitting beside the fresh grave. His hand was resting on the gravestone, his head bent over. A father mourned his son lost, twice, before his time. When the butler of the household came out to bring him in for dinner, he left. A breeze blew through softly, and it returned to silence.

Jason Todd was dead once more.


End file.
